Beautiful Girl
by shika-is-myluv
Summary: Shikamaru doesn't even know who Ino is.He doesn't know what she looks like.But when he does he realizes that she is the prettiest girl alive.Ino starts to have feelings for Shikamaru.But now she can't even look at him!ShikaXInoXSaku :enjoy:


_Ha ha yeah it's kinda long and only on one page but sorry…I will never figure out how to make chapters. But this is a ShikaXIno thing. In the beginning its ShikaXSaku…a little weird but there's an episode I like where Naruto gets jealous cause it looks like their on a date but their not. Sorry I'll stop talking. This story is dedicated to my best friend who loves the pairing of Shikamaru and Ino. And hates Temari-san (I hate her too!)_

Shikamaru walked out onto the campus of the Konoha boarding high school (_Author: That is from the story Is there Happiness in a cookie bag. I do not take credit.)_. He breathed in the fresh air and watched some of his classmates throw a Frisbee out where there was more shade. "How troublesome. Their hogging the shade." Shikamaru said to him self. He walked to the other building where the library and cafeteria were. He started through the long hallways and walked past Gaara. He shivered as Gaara looked at him and gave a quiet growl. He quickly passed the library and went up the flight of stairs that lead to the large double doors. He pushed one open one and sighed. It takes too long just to get to the cafeteria. He got a small bentou from a barrel and carried it to the table where Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke sat. "Hey guys."

He huffed and un-wrapped his lunch. "Guess who gets to go on a date with the prettiest girl on Campus?" Naruto asked. "Hmm. Let me think. The coolest guy on campus Sasuke?" Shikamaru snickered. Actually Shikamaru hadn't even seen the girl but he knew that Sasuke gets the best. "I didn't even know you liked Ino, Sasuke." Kiba glanced at him suspiciously. "Well, I would have gone for Sakura but she's taken by the laziest, tiredest, most boring guy in school Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru. "Oh shut up." Shikamaru grumbled. Sakura walked over and said hi to the guys and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru and purred into Shikamaru's ear a very friendly hello. Naruto looked longily at the couple. "Oh get a room." Kiba rolled his eyes. All of the boys at the table wanted Sakura and were just so damn jealous. Sakura blushed and sat next in between Shikamaru and Naruto. "Hey guys I heard that Kakashi-sensei is out for the whole day." Sakura started a conversation.

"Yeah and I also heard that one of his books he is always reading has a new copy that has a big twist in it." Sasuke joked. "That would be such a Kakashi thing to do." Sakura smiled and nodded. Shikamaru finished. "Hey Naruto you ready? Our class is almost about to start and if I miss this one Asuma is likely to kill me." Shikamaru stood. Naruto quickly slurped the rest of his ramen. "He he yeah I'm ready." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru kissed Sakura on the cheek, "See ya' later." He said and walked off with Naruto to class. They got into Asuma's classroom and Asuma was in the corner smoking while kids talked till the bell rang. The class went by slowly and finally ended. After Shizune's class it was lunch. All the boys gathered in one table and the girls gathered in another table. The girls every once and a while would look at the boys and giggle and talk more. Boys would randomly say things but mostly just eat their lunch. Temari suddenly barged through the doors and strutted through the cafeteria. "Oh god." Tenten rolled her eyes. Temari walked over to Shikamaru and sat into a seat. "Hey Shikamaru. Why don't you dump your date with that Sakura girl and hang out with me tonight?" Temari asked laying a finger on his chest and smiled. The boys at the table rolled their eyes. This happened mostly everyday and everyday Gaara would say, "Temari go away." And then Shikamaru would add: "No." Temari looked enraged. "WHY WON'T YOU GO ON ONE LITTLE DATE WITH ME??!!" She screamed. "Because you are too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and kept eating. The boys oo-ed at the diss. Temari shot a death glare at them. She walked off at another table and her friends sat with her. "S-She's never going to g-give up is she?" Hinata said softly. All the girls shook their head. It was useless to change Shikamaru's mind. Sakura looked guiltily at her seat. "What's the matter Sakura?" Ino asked. "I'm moving and I have to break up with Shikamaru…" All the girl's eyes bulged out. Sakura had been with Shikamaru for a long time. "W-Where are you moving?" Hinata asked. "Somewhere in America. I think North Carolina..." Sakura thought. All the girls looked at Shikamaru painfully. "He loves you so much Sakura! Can't you just have a long distance relationship??" Tenten hissed. "Are you kidding?? The time is exactly the opposite and the phone connection won't even connect!" Sakura said ready to cry. Hinata twiddled her fingers. It was the end of the disscusion. Sakura and Tenten walked out of the cafeteria together. "When are you going to break up with him? When are you moving?" Tenten inquired. "I'm moving…tomorrow. And that means I'm breaking up with him today…" Sakura dropped her head down and cried Shikamaru started their way. "Sakura!" Shikamaru jogged over to the crying Sakura and put his arm around her back. "What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked Tenten. Tenten frowned and walked away. Shikamaru and Sakura walked into his dorm. "I'm s-so-sorry Shikamaru…but I have to break up with you." Sakura cried. "Why?" Shikamaru looked sternly at her. "I'm moving to North Carolina." Sakura took a deep breathe. Shikamaru edged away and stuck his hands in his pockets. _"I knew this relation ship was too good too be true…" _Shikamaru stared at the ceiling. "Ok…" Shikamaru said. "But I want you to know that I still love you!" Sakura bursted out. She hugged Shikamaru tightly and kissed him. She let go. "Good-bye Shikamaru." Sakura said and ran out the door. A couple weeks passed and Shikamaru seemed still like the same lazy genius he always was. But whenever Temari came up Shikamaru never talked. He was depressed. He didn't yell at Kiba and Naruto to shut up in the dorm when they played video games instead of studying he only listened to his Mp3 player and read. It was October 17th. 3 months Sakura had moved away. He got letters from her and they were signed love but they weren't a couple so it meant nothing to Shikamaru. He decided to visit Sakura on break. He walked to the subway thinking of what he would say. Shikamaru sauntered to the lady behind the booth. "One ticket to the Americas." Shikamaru sighed. "It's a long ways away. It might take a while for it to get here. Just wait on the bench and it should come up in a little while." The lady said handing Shikamaru the ticket. He sat on the bench in the subway. People passed him in a hurry. He put his ear phones on and turned on his MP3 player. He set it on the radio. The song "Beautiful" was announced to play next. He rolled his eyes. Right now he hated songs that people sang about these people they loved. It was pointless because eventually if you don't get married t the person you're going to break up. He didn't know why exactly Sakura broke up with him. They could have a long distance relationship. I mean he was a really smart guy who came from an…ok dad and an ok mom. He loved Sakura truly and never once he meant a mean thing he said to Sakura.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

He watched the people walk by. Then he saw a beautiful girl that almost looked like an angel. She smiled at Shikamaru softly and waved. He stared and thought about how lucky he would be if he asked her out and she said yes. Then he saw Sasuke come up and take her hand. Of course. Whatever he'll never have her.

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure_

_She smiled on me at the subway_

_She was with another man._

_But I'll won't lose no sleep all night _

_Because I got a plan_

He looked at her beautiful blond hair that was tied up. Her cerulean blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Her fair perfect skin. She was definitely beautiful.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

People crowded in the line and Shikamaru couldn't see her face for a while. He would do anything to talk to her but she looked pretty into Sasuke so he would never get to her.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He watched her as she walked with Sasuke past him. He felt like he was flying up to cloud nine as he inhaled her perfume. But he doubted that he would see her again after this but he would definitely remember it forever.

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Her long sexy legs, her hourglass figure and her long graceful arms were very appealing.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful it's true_

He watched as her face appeared and disappeared from the people. He sighed and knew he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep for a while because he was going to be thinking about her all the time but he will never get to be able to even touch her.

_I_ _saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause Ill never be with you._

Shikamaru started to doze off. The intercom said something and some of the people boarded onto the bus.

_La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la, Laaah_

He listened to the rest of the song. Her perfect features, she looked like an angel. He laughed at the thought of being with her. But he sighed and gave up. He will never be with her.

He fell asleep. Then suddenly he was shook. He groggily opened his eyes. "What? What is it?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and found him face to face with the girl he saw earlier. "Oh god…" Shikamaru gasped. His face and the girl's were so close if he put his head any higher he would be able to kiss her. "You're going to America right? Well, the bus is here." The girl smiled. "Oh…thanks." Shikamaru said blinking. They both got up. The girl again waved as she sat with Sasuke on the bench. He sighed. That had to be the highlight of his day. He sat on the bus and looked out the window. Watching the last glance of the beautiful girl. He went back to sleep once he couldn't see her face any more. He arrived to the Americas and took a bus to Tennessee then North Virginia and finally to North Carolina. He stayed for two days at Sakura's place. "So Shikamaru I was just wondering. Are you ok with us dating other people. I mean I'm not but I mean we are broken up but I mean I still have feelings for you and you might still have feelings for me." Sakura asked. They we both sitting in her room on her bed sipping hot chocolate.

Shikamaru thought about the blonde haired girl. "Yeah I think we should…" Shikamaru's heart dropped as he said it. He still loved Sakura but it was over. Sakura was silent for a minute, "Ok…" She said. They both sipped their hot chocolate. Shikamaru returned to college a week before the semester started up again. "So?? How was she? Did she do something different? What did America look like?" Naruto and Kiba asked jumping up and down in the dorm. "Well, Sakura dyed her hair strawberry blonde…and has changed her eye color with bright green contacts. She was fine…we decided to see other people. And America is kinda different from Japan but it's almost all the same." Shikamaru thought looking at the ceiling. "Wow! Sakura with strawberry blonde hair! And green eyes! She sounds hott! She's going to be taken quick!" Naruto hollered. Kiba smacked Naruto. "Baka." Kiba shook his head as Shikamaru pulled the covers over him self and turned out the lights. It was the last day of break. Everyone was living it up and getting prepared for tomorrow. Temari sat in the cafeteria awaiting Shikamaru again. Shikamaru sat down and unwrapped his lunch. Temari slowly walked over to Shikamaru and sat down, "Hi." She said sitting her head in her hands. "Hey." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru ate his bentou and Temari watched. "You wanna go out to Starbucks and just talk for a while?" Temari asked. This had to be the first time Temari seemed t act like a normal person.

"Maybe." Shikamaru shrugged. Tenten and Hinata watched their jaws hanging low. This was all fake. They head Temari planning on acting all lazy and then she's going to get him to go on a date with her. "H-he's falling for it!" Hinata cried. "This is so stupid." Tenten growled. Shikamaru finished. "So?" Temari asked again. "No." Shikamaru sighed and walked out. "Ha! In your face Temari!" Tenten jumped up and pointed. Ino walked past Shikamaru as he walked out the door. He turned his head as he saw her. _"Holy crap. Is that the girl from the subway??" _Shikamaru asked staring. "Hey Ino come over here!" Tenten called. _"So that's Ino? She's beautiful…I would kill to be Sasuke." _Shikamaru thought as he walked put the door. "What is it?" Ino ran over. Hinata and Tenten excitedly told Ino. Ino smiled. "I don't blame Temari trying so hard for Shikamaru." Ino smiled shrugging and sat down. "Ooh someone a two timer?" Tenten sat next to Ino. "Ha actually no Sasuke just broke up with me." Ino answered. "W-what?? But you guys seemed to l-like each other so much!" Hinata said surprised. "Yeah but he likes Sakura more." Ino crossed her arms. "Man ever since Sakura moved everything has been so crazy!" Tenten shook her head.

"S-so you like Shikamaru?" Hinata asked. "Yeah I mean he's hott. But I don't know him that great…" Ino said. Hinata and Tenten rolled their eyes. Shikamaru walked out of the building and walked into his dorm. Naruto was over at Hinata's dorm probably just hanging out and Kiba was with Kankurou working out. Shikamaru pulled off his shirt and sighed. He flipped on the TV and stripped off his pants. He pulled off his boxers and took out his pony tail and climbed into the bathtub and got the water running. He pulled the faucet down and hot water sprang from above. He climbed in. Hot water poured over him. He took out soap and a washcloth and sudsed his body and washed the soap off. He scrubbed his shampoo into his shaggy hair and rinsed it out. For a while he just stood there thinking letting the hot water calm him down he finally got out as the water got cold. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his body. He wrapped a towel around his waist. It was nearly about to fall off but it held. There was a knock at the door. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. He expected it to be Kiba or Naruto. He opened the door. There stood a 5'5 girl with an hourglass figure, cerulean blue eyes, long blonde hair tied up, fair skin, long sexy legs, and long graceful long arms. The subway girl. Ino. A water droplet dropped from Shikamaru's let down hair. Ino gulped as they both stared at each other. _"Oh my god he's so hott. I've never seen his hair down…and he has such a great body…6 pack…and his towel almost about to fall off!!"_ I no screamed inside her head. "Oh I'm sorry. You left your wallet in the cafeteria…" Ino whispered. "Thanks." Shikamaru said and took it. He closed the door. That was just weird.

Shikamaru woke up by Naruto screaming in his ear. "Get ready!! Your going to be late for class!!" Kiba was rushing around the dorm searching for his stuff as soon as Shikamaru got out of bed Kiba left carrying way too much stuff. Shikamaru wasn't in a rush. It was just the same day only it was going to be occupied by classes. He got his stuff together and walked out the door. Walked into his class. He sat in the back and laid his head down till the teacher came in. Someone sat next to him. A book flopped under his chair. He raised his head in shock. He picked the book up and gave the book to the person next to him not even looking. Asuma walked in. "Ok if anyone hasn't been paying attention for the last 2 months I am Asuma. I teach Math. I smoke. That's about it. And now we will start." Asuma announced. Asuma wrote a problem on the chalk board. He paused. "Any one know the answer?" Asuma asked. Asuma pointed to the person next to Shikamaru. "162?" The girl answered. Shikamaru turned his head recognizing the voice. It was that girl Ino. "Correct." Asuma nodded. The class slowly ended. Shikamaru walked over to Ino. "Are you following me?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked up and smiled, "It's not my fault you fell asleep at the subway, or you left your wallet, or that my schedule was changed to your class." Ino gathered her stuff. It wasn't really even the problem. Sakura used to sit at that seat. And they would pass notes. And that's where Shikamaru first met Sakura. "So Shikamaru sounds like we've both been dumped for some stupid reason." Ino said standing up next to him.

"You got dumped??" Shikamaru asked surprised. "Yup." Ino nodded. "I'm shocked." Shikamaru said sarcastically. _"Baka. What kind of thing was that to say?!" _Shikamaru asked him self. Ino looked hurt. "Well, with your rudeness I'm not surmised Sakura has already started dating another guy." Ino scoffed. "She what?!" Shikamaru stopped. "She told me over the phone that she is dating another guy." Ino smirked. "No…" Shikamaru said. Ino kept walking with him. "Don't you have another class to get to?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down in a seat in the back again. "This is also my class." Ino glared and sat next to Temari a couple seat ahead of Shikamaru. Shizune walked in. Shizune noticed Ino sitting next to Temari and looked cautiously to the empty seat next to Shikamaru. "Uh…Ino? Why don't you sit next to Shikamaru instead?" Shizune asked nervously and kept moving her eyes from Temari to Shikamaru. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. Ino trudged to the seat next to Shikamaru. "Ok! Now let's get class started with a brain teaser!" Shizune said cheerfully. After 3 brainteasers and aloud reading for 35 minutes and the assignment given out the class ended. Ino walked out of the class and saw Temari coming her way. Temari dragged Ino over in the back of the back of the bathroom. "Listen you bitch Shikamaru is mine. So back off and I won't punch your face in." Temari threatened pushing Ino. "Really? I didn't see a label that said 'Temari's' " Ino said. "You slut!" Temari started to charge up to Ino.

She put her fist up ready to hit her and suddenly stopped. "Hey Temari." Shikamaru crossed his arms standing in front of Ino. "S-Shikamaru-kun!!" Temari said panicky. "Leave her alone. And maybe you haven't realized it but I _hate_ you." Shikamaru said. Ino watched in amazement. Shikamaru continued. "And ya' know what I probably like this girl more than I like you. And right now Ino isn't on my favorites list!" Shikamaru shouted. "But just leave her alone or else you will have to go through me." Shikamaru finished. Temari walked away glaring back at Ino. "Shikamaru…" Ino said. "I won't be here next time Ino. So I think it's best if you don't even look at me or else she will definitely kill you." Shikamaru turned around and left. Ino got up rubbing her shoulder. Temari pushed her hard enough to at least hurt her shoulders.

Tenten and Hinata had been watching in a corner. "Oh my god Ino!! This is almost like what happened when Sakura first started hanging out with Shikamaru! He totally likes you and you totally like him!" Tenten jumped up and down. "You think he likes me??" Ino asked. "Mmm-hm." Tenten nodded. Ino rubbed her shoulder and winced. "H-how's your shoulder?" Hinata asked. "It hurts. Even if Temari just pushed me she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me pretty hard." Ino said walking over to the lunch table. The whole time Temari was glaring at Ino. "Hey Temari are you jealous of our beauty? If your not then look away because sooner or later your face is going to freeze up that way and then you'll really be jealous!!" Tenten barked finally getting pissed at Temari. Temari looked away embarrassed as the kids snickered. Shikamaru smiled. As lunch ended Ino walked with Hinata and Tenten. Neji walked over, "Hey I think destiny has brought us together. Do you want let destiny win and go out for a coffee?" Neji asked Tenten. Tenten had been crushing on Neji for a long time, "Yeah that would be cool." Tenten smiled. She walked away with him to a class. Naruto walked over also. "Hey Hinata, do you want to go out for some ramen?" Naruto asked blushing. Hinata grinned, "T-That would be nice Naruto!" Hinata replied. Naruto and Hinata walked the opposite way Neji and Tenten did. And so now Ino was alone in her dorm and had no one to talk to. Especially not Shikamaru.

Ino hugged her Large Red Beanie Buddy Bull. She flipped channels and took a sip of a Dr. Pepper. Ino buried her face in her Bull's body. The phone rang and she climbed out of the top bunk. She answered it. "Hello?" _"Hi Ino it's me Sakura!"_ "Hey Sakura. I wish you were here right now. I'm in the mood for rocky road and watching a movie but it's more a two person thing." _"Aw what's the matter? Aren't Hinata and Tenten there?" _"It's about guys. And a certain girl. But that's the most depressing thing of all, Hinata is out right now with Naruto eating ramen. And Tenten is with Neji probably at his place making out or something. While I sit here with Snort wishing I would just find a decent guy to eat dinner with. Or make out with that actually means something." Ino said. She walked over to the huge window that out looked the school's garden. At that time Shikamaru was passing by her dorm and had noticed her door open a little and decided to shut it when he over heard Ino. He peeked in. He had to clasp his mouth so he wouldn't be heard when he saw the sight. A high school girl in a tight white tank top with long blonde hair that was left down almost reaching her thighs and black tight shorts-shorts that had in white print on the back, "Konoha Cheerleading Squad" talking on the phone.

He watched. _"Man that has to suck Ino. But you know it could be worse." _"Yeah I guess…it's just…with Sasuke now seeing another girl that looks so much prettier than me and you are dating another guy in North Carolina and then…" _"And then?" _"Well, then there's Shikamaru." Shikamaru's heart beat faster. _"What do you mean?"_ "Well, I mean now I know what you saw in him. He's funny, and brave, and hott, and smart, and actually his laziness is also kinda hott because he's just so down to earth. But then again I can't even look at him or else Temari will beat me up." _"So you like…Shikamaru?" _"Oh, Sakura is that bad?? I mean I thought since you were with a guy you were over it and you wouldn't get upset if I did have any feelings for Shikamaru." _"No it's ok. And I know what you mean about Shikamaru." _"Well, you know but he's just so damn rude! And boring!" Shikamaru walked away angry. _"Damn that Ino girl. All women are troublesome and that's final." _Shikamaru thought. "But you know what? I'm kinda jealous of Temari for being so brave and asking him out every day. And still being the beautiful girl she is with all these guys trying to ask her out when the only guy she tries for is Shikamaru. I wish I could be like that because I do love him." Ino said. After that Sakura had to get off the phone for there it was time to go to school.

Ino walked out of her room and out to the garden where she saw Shikamaru on a bench looking at the night sky covered in stars. She sat next to him, "Which do you like better: Stars or Clouds?" She asked smiling. "I guess I have to say clouds." Shikamaru said coldly. "I like the stars. Most of them are all the same just the small ones that are kinda bright. But then there's just that one star that stand out from all the rest." Ino thought aloud. Shikamaru didn't reply. Ino took a deep breathe, "You're my star Shikamaru." Ino said finally turning her head to face him. He turned his head and replied frowning, "But aren't I too boring to be a star?" He asked. Ino thought, _"But he's just so damn rude! And boring!"_ "So you heard that?" Ino asked. "Yeah." Shikamaru said. "But then you must have heard what I said after that." Ino replied. "No I left." "Well, I said that I love you." Ino said. Shikamaru took this in. "I love you too." Shikamaru said. Ino moved closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked down at Ino. She lifted her head and kissed him._"This is for real. He really does love me. He just doesn't love me for my looks."_ Ino thought. A cold gentle wind blew on by. Ino shivered but Shikamaru wrapped one arm around her thighs and the other around her back and held her close. "You are my star Ino." Shikamaru whispered into her ear.

The end

_Shikamaru:How troublesome..._

_Ino:sniffles_

_Kati:Here have a tissue!_

_Brandi:HAHA!THAT WAS AWESOME!_

_Me:Ok...I'm getting mixed results...tell me wat u think!Thanx 4 reading!_


End file.
